QueenBee
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: HinataHarem - 'Hinata Hyuga, the sole surviving Byagukan weilder. You are to find and retrieve her. Try not to kill her if she resists again.' 'Yes, Hokage-sama!) -Warning: Lemons-
1. Chapter 1

I found an old story that I wrote on my hard drive. I wrote it back in November 2014 lol, I don't know why I didn't publish it... :0

Anyway, I was thinking of updating "Kaguya's Twin: Hinata", so I opened my fanfiction folder, and WALLAH!

I hope you guys enjoy this, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted in alarm. He was in the outskirts of Konoha, and was heading back home, when he saw Hinata kneeling on the grass, and then suddenly falling forward. Her body laid face-down, but her whole head was dunked underwater, in the river in front to her.

Naruto rushed towards her, avoiding and analysing the shattered trees on the ground. _Was she attacked?!_ He thought frightfully.

When he reached her, he crouched down and held both of her shoulders. He pulled her away from the river and laid her face-up on the grass. He then started shaking her vigorously.

"Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto shouted, his brows knitting in worry. But Hinata would not budge. Her wet face glinted under the sun, but stayed unresponsive. That's when Naruto noticed a red liquid, trailing from a cut on her left eyebrow, then down to her temple, and down to her soaked hair. Naruto's eyes widened. The sight made his heart beat erratically in fear for Hinata's life.

Naruto was unconsciously gripping Hinata's shoulders tightly. That was when he noticed, that she was not breathing. He jolted and remembered that her head was drowned in the river. He immediately started pumping her heart for a few times. When he did not have success, he pinched her nose with one hand, and then pulled her mouth open with the other hand. Naruto started to lean down her face, when he suddenly stopped. Trivial things like, he doesn't love Hinata-chan romantically, popped into his mind. It doesn't feel right to kiss her. Sakura-chan-his girlfriend-is the only girl he wants to kiss. But then...

Naruto gripped Hinata's face tighter and slammed his mouth onto hers, blowing all the air that he can blow, into her lungs. _Hinata-chan is a precious friend._

As Naruto was blowing air into Hinata, he felt a very light sensation crawling on his nape. Naruto halted his CPR attempt and sat up and, as he felt goose bumps popping up, after the trail of the light sensation. Then he noticed how Hinata's left arm was raised, so that she could hook it on his neck. Naruto's eyes and mouth opened wide, due to relief and excitement. He smiled thankfully and turned his head to face Hinata. Her eyes were half-lidded and dull, but she was alive.

**********************WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! WARNING!************************

"Hinata-ch-!" Naruto was cut off before he could finish, and his eyes widened in horror. Hinata had pulled him into her, and kissed him. "HHHMMHNNG!" Naruto tried to protest. He wasn't giving a full effort though, because he was feeling himself go weak. With the way Hinata was tenderly sucking on his lips, with how she licked her way between his tightly closed lips, and inside his mouth. Naruto gulped and moaned, getting red in the face and feeling his lower region jerking awake. He never noticed that he had closed his eyes. Hinata's lips were warm and so soft. He was starting to move his mouth, so that he could suck her lips as well, and kiss back, when Hinata's lips suddenly disappeared and his eyes snapped open. Before he could think and feel embarrassment and shame, he got pushed on his back and straddled by Hinata.

Right.

On.

The.

Spot.

"NNNNNNNNGGG!~~~" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hips and stopped her from grinding on his stiff junior. He kept his hands on her hips, while he tried to catch his breath. His head was tilted back and his eyes were tightly shut. _No, no, this is wrong..._ He was trying to fight the ecstasy and regain his sane thinking, when he felt a tug on his jumper and heard the zipper getting pulled. He quickly raised his head to look at what was happening, eyes wide.

"Hinata-chan you gotta stop this!" He was panicking as Hinata pushed his jumper open and shifted on his groin, so that she could lean onto him. She obviously ignored what he said because she sucked on his lips again, then trailed light kisses on his whiskered cheek, on his jaw, then sucked on his neck.

"Ahh~" Naruto gripped her shoulders, but didn't try to push her away. He couldn't help but tilt his head back again and savour the feeling.

He was awarded with more pleasure, when Hinata pulled his shirt up and licked from his belly button, up to his abs, up to his chest, and ending on a nipple. The said nipple got savagely sucked on by soft lips. It was all too much. Too much pleasure, and Naruto wanted more, so he grabbed Hinata's breast and got pleasantly surprised at size of it. He played with it and grabbed Hinata's hip with his other hand, and started grinding into her.

They were now both naked. Hinata laying on her back, her breast getting sucked on, her legs opened and pulled up by Naruto's hands. And Naruto, he was quickly humping in and out of her, like a beast on heat...

*********************************End of Warning***********************************

It was getting late in the afternoon. The sky was having an orange glow, and Naruto found himself waking up in the forest, in the outskirts of Konoha. He had saliva drooling from his mouth, and his clothes were a mess. But he felt extremely good. He felt refreshed.

He gazed at the rushing water of the river in front of him, and slowly, his eyes opened wide, the same time as he slowly remembered. _I had sex with Hinata-chan._

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted and banged on the gate of the Uchiha residence. The gate was roughly opened by a person inside.

"What is it dobe?" An annoyed Sasuke appeared and scowled.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Naruto demanded, with determination in his eyes and urgency in his voice. She wasn't there with him in the forest when he woke up, so he assumed that she went home to the Uchihas. To Sasuke. To his bestfriend. To her boyfriend.

Naruto wanted to clear things up and ask for Hinata's forgiveness. He should've resisted her advances. He couldn't blame her as of yet. He didn't know what happened to her before he saw her. The enemy must've done something to her. Now that he can think straight, he recalled looking at her eyes and seeing how dull they were. Hinata's eyes were normally bright and full of emotions.

Sasuke just squinted his eyes and knotted his brows in confusion.

"Where is she teme!? It's important! She could be in danger!"

"She's not here..." Sasuke answered truthfully.

* * *

So the two went to look for Hinata.

Hinata helps in giving food, medicine, and the usual taking care of the people, who are temporarily living in the tents. They are waiting for a house to be built for them, as most of the buildings in the village had suffered from the Fourth Shinobi War. Yamato could quickly build hundreds of houses, but unfortunately, he fell from exhaustion after rebuilding the Hokate Tower and some other structures. He had been damaged pretty badly during the war. His body needs to rest in the hospital for now.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't find Hinata in the refugee site.

* * *

Hinata occasionally visits the ruins of the Hyuuga manor, where she mourns the death of her whole clan. They have done a good job in protecting the village and its citizens.

Unfortunately, the Hyuuga manor was one of the buildings that Yamato wasn't able to rebuild before he collapsed.

So Hinata was now the sole surviving Hyuuga. It was like, she exchanged fates with Sasuke, because Sasuke was now living with his whole family. No... Not just his whole family. He was now living with his whole clan. How? Because of Naruto and Sasuke's combined powers. The Yin and the Yang. The power that was given by the Sage of the Six Paths. Sasuke could make anything, and Naruto could give it life. Just like how he gave life to Gai-sensei's dead body during the war. But just like what happened to Yamato, Naruto and Sasuke's body reached their limits, while reviving people. Hinata had helped and took great care of them, so that they'll be like brand new, and be able to continue reviving people. But unfortunately again, for Hinata, the boys couldn't feel the powers. They couldn't summon the Yin and Yang powers. They could not revive the Hyuugas and the rest of the dead.

It was alright. They had told Hinata, that it was only temporary, and their powers would come back eventually. All they can do now is wait. So Hinata, the good girl that she was, trusted them and waited.

So the people that were revived so far, were: the Uchihas, Narutos parents, all of the previous Hokages, Sakura and her family, Tsunade's loved ones, and so on.

The Hyuugas were not on the list. Not even a single Hyuuga was revived.

But it's ok... It's ok...

Soon...

Naruto and Sasuke didn't find Hinata in the Hyuuga manor ruins.

* * *

A week had passed. No one can find Hinata anywhere.

"Oh Hinata-chan..." Mikoto wept, defeated. She had been like this the whole week that Hinata was missing. She could not function properly because of her anxiety. She was worried for Hinata, like she was her own daughter. She had treated Hinata like her own daughter.

Sasuke felt a bit sorry for Hinata, but he also felt a little hate and contempt towards her. She was stealing his mother's attention away from him. All. The. Effing. Time. Since she moved in with him, Mikoto never stopped on fussing over her. It is brought by Mikoto's desire for a daughter, and Hinata fulfilled that desire. Sasuke understands this, but it was just too much!

While Sasuke couldn't help but get jealous of Hinata, Itachi couldn't help but feel pain, seeing his mother become so lifeless, like she was giving up and letting depression swallow her.

"Yondaime Hokage already arranged a search party for her, Ooka-san. I'm included. We will leave early, tomorrow morning. We will bring her back." Itachi gently gripped his mother's hand when she reached for him, her eyes gaining back a little of their light. Mikoto trusts him.

* * *

"Ne, Neji-nissan," A soft voice echoed in the massive, but empty, traditional mansion. The owner of the voice gently stroked Neji's bare forehead, then went down to the side of his face. He was unresponsive.

Nothing new. He has been like that for the past week, forever sleeping on his futton.

Hinata stared at his face worriedly, then she turned and called out to her only companion.

"Neko-chan,"

It was a beautiful, black cat. "I-It's been so long," Hinata started, her brows knitted softly, and tears started to form in her eyes. "a-and, N-Neji-nissan is still..." A hiccup. Hinata started to cry. It looked like she might hyperventilate again. So the beautiful cat nudged Hinata's arm with its soft fur to distract her. Then it slid pass her arm, pass her folded legs, then jumped and settled on her lap. It then started meowing, as if whining, while looking at Hinata straight in the eyes. The cat looked like it was begging.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked, affected by how miserable the cat was being. _My poor cat._

"Okay, I'll go to town and buy grocery." Hinata stroked the cat gently. "I won't be long. Please take care of Neji-nissan while I'm away."

* * *

Hinata wore her usual attire, except, she exchanged her white and purple jacket for a much simpler one. A jacket that was so dull, it should make her more unnoticeable. She also tied her hair at the nape, and covered her eyes with simple sunglasses.

She took out the money that she had saved and managed to take with her. They would run out soon. She should think of a way to earn money in this place. Hmmm... Maybe buying and selling? That would be too time consuming. Getting goods from another town then bringing it back. She would mostly be away from Neji-nissan if she do that. What if she grows her own produce then? … It would take her years to grow plants... Speaking of plants, she saw the vegetables and fruits that she wanted to buy. She needs fish too. So she quickly purchased the fruits and vegetables. She then took the alleyway to get to the fish vendors, when her jaw dropped.

In front of her, in the dark alleyway, was a scantily clad woman and a man. They had just finished a quickie and was then fixing their clothes. The man threw a few bills at the woman.

 _"_ _..._ "

Hinata stood still, her mind working and listing all the foods, clothes and furniture she could buy with the money that she could get from that job. She could get rich in a very short time. And she would need all those money once she has all of her clansmen with her. All of those money and more. She needs lots of money.

"Ehem!" The prostitute had her hands on her waist, annoyed at being watched and stared at by a strange passer-by.

"AAH!" Hinata jumped, feeling ashamed at getting caught staring. "S-Sorry miss" Hinata bowed deeply, then quickly straightened up and turned around, only to bump into something hard.

"Hinata-san" It was a deep and masculine voice. A voice that Hinata recognised.

 _Shit!_ Is what Hinata would have thought, if she uses that foul word. But that was what she exactly felt at that moment. She hastily jumped on a rooftop.

"Ooka-san is worried about you." Itachi calmly said, with a hint of pleading in his voice. It caught Hinata's attention and stopped her from moving further.

"Ooka-san..." Hinata whispered, feeling guilty and suddenly missing Mikoto.

Itachi heard the longing in Hinata's voice, so he expected her to get back down and go with him, back to their Ooka-san. So even if his face showed no emotion, he was shocked when Hinata didn't turn back and continued running away. Running away from Itachi would also be considered as running away from her village. Hinata could be declared a traitor. That would further break Mikoto's heart.

And so Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

Hinata was quickly jumping from tree to tree, her Byakugan activated. She could see Itachi's chakra not too far from her.

It was getting hard to breath, and she was on the verge of crying. She blinked once, just to get the tears out of her eyes, when Itachi's chakra disappeared, and reappeared right in front of her. Hinata's heart skipped a beat in shock, her eyes widened. Her Byakugan deactivating on their own.

Itachi gripped her by the elbow, but she was resisting. Itachi was far stronger than her though, and he looked at ease while Hinata kept on trying to violently pull away. Itachi's brows knitted. He could not comprehend why Hinata would want to run away.

Then he remembered how he always saw her at the Hyuuga compound. Mourning. Then he also remembered how she was told, that the Yin and Yang powers of Naruto and Sasuke would eventually come back. Then he remembered accidentally eavesdropping in the hospital, when he was about to visit his little brother. All of the Hokages were with Naruto in Sasuke's room, telling the two about the secrets of the Yin and Yang powers.

 _"_ _They only come when they are needed, just like when we needed them in the war. But once the need for them disappears, so will they."_

Without anyone knowing, the possessors of the Yin and Yang went on a mad, reviving rampage, after their bodies recovered from the strain of the previous reviving sessions. Sasuke created the bodies of all of the Uchihas, and also the bodies that Naruto requested. They were then brought to life by Naruto.

The reviving rampage strained their bodies again, but the medics, with the help of Hinata and her Byakugan, took care of the two and got them back at their usual states in no time.

Hinata had been left out in the dark and never told the truth, in fear that she will abandon the village.

Itachi's eyes glinted with understanding. _She knows._ Then it was incomprehension again.

 _How?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _No matter._ Itachi shook away the question for later. _Hinata has to come back._

So Itachi lifted his free hand, preparing to knock Hinata unconscious, when...

"HINATA-SAMA!"

* * *

 _:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, guys, I'm just procrastinating from a big assignment so sorry for mistakes. Sorry too if I am not able to respond asap, university is just so time demanding. Now I feel guilty for not working on my assignment on the last couple of hours, xDD

Hope you guys enjoy this, though! And please let me know your thoughts, thank you !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A deep and familiar voice.

"HINATA-SAMA!" it called passionately, filling the dense forest with confusion and worry.

Hinata froze as Itachi stilled, his hand not letting go of her wrist.

Hinata's heart rate picked up with an overwhelming longing and a mix of other feelings that she couldn't describe.

 _'…oh, Neji-nii-san!'_

Hinata carefully moved her eyes up to Itachi without moving her head. She saw his eyes shift to the direction of the new voice, as he also kept his head from moving.

 _'W-What should I do?'_ Hinata panicked inside, not wanting anyone to know about her secret, especially not someone so important from Konoha.

Hinata's gaze knotted in pain at the reminder of the village that her family gave their life to…

 _'…only to be_ _betrayed.'_

Hinata's gaze hardened as leaves from distant buses rustled faintly.

"HINATA-SAMA!" The lost voice called again. This time is was louder, getting nearer.

 _'Never will Konoha use and betray my family again.'_

In a short amount of time, Hinata stilled her heart and blinked her misty eyes to give way to blazing Byakugan.

The wind around Itachi blew harshly and he quickly focused back on Hinata as her hands blurred in countless strikes at his pressure points.

Hinata rushed, not even halfway in her execution of the 64 Palms, only for Itachi to poof into a cloud of smoke.

Hinata gasped and covered her face, as dozens of crows emerged from the smoke and hurriedly flew around everywhere.

Not waiting for the commotion to die down, she frantically looked for Itachi, but only saw the blur of another figure fast approaching. His long and loose hair carelessly tangling in the gust of wind behind him. Neji, he seemed to have his Byakugan activated and noticed that she was in potential danger.

Neji was getting so close!

Hinata grew even more frantic!

"H-Hide! Please hide!" Hinata pleaded as she faced his direction, when suddenly, a black blur jump from behind her and disappeared in to Neji's direction.

Hinata jumped back momentarily, screaming inside, then forced her feet to start.

Hinata was then the one going after Itachi.

Oh how the role had reversed.

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened in shock after realizing what the article of clothing in his hand was, especially who it belonged to. It was a thin black shirt that he removed from his face, after it got thrown at him. It still felt warm in his hand, as his path to the owner of the new voice got blocked by Hinata clad in a bra.

"What are you doing, Hinata-san!?" Itachi demanded as calm as he could muster through clenched jaw.

Itachi could not help the warming of his cheeks as Hinata bent to pull down her pants, her eyes never leaving him. Itachi willed his eyes on her own, reminding himself that this woman belonged to his little brother.

 _'Had she always been this lovely?'_ Itachi absently mused, his guard lowered in a split second distraction, when Hinata seemed to dissolved and softly materialized in front of him.

Itachi watched Hinata's eyes go dull, as if they were a switch that was turned off. Then eyelids with long lashes slid down over those dull eyes, getting blurry with the closed distance and misting with the hot breath that fanned and tingled his lips.

Itachi groaned and he unconsciously slid his eyes shut. He felt Hinata's soft hands slide over his shoulders to hook around his nape and pull him closer. He felt the comfort that a hug would give with her warm and soft body pressing against his. Then he remembered her dull and emotionless eyes, then the comforting feeling that encased him shattered.

Itachi vanished suddenly and Hinata gasped back to her senses. Her eyes switched back to normal. She felt her arms held firmly behind her back and her neck encased by a strong arm. Her back warm against Itachi's chest as he caged her.

"Please clam down and come back with me. Mother is crying." He begged, willing his body to ignore her curves.

Itachi's didn't think that Hinata would take things this far. Disrespecting herself and his little brother, just to get away from Konoha.

He noticed her eyes softening while staring down the ground, thinking. Then they hardened back, full of hurt and resentment.

"Sasuke and Naruto was going to revive your family next." Itachi's low voice immediately confessed near to her ear, not wanting her to distance herself again.

Hinata stilled.

"But their ability to revive suddenly vanished at the unfortunate time." Itachi explained. He had been in a difficult position regarding his clan, too, but he hoped she would understand that they did not mean to betray her. He hoped she would not repeat Sasuke's mistakes and choose a destructive path.

Itachi started to loosen his grip on her as her body started to shake with held back tears, her head lowered. He once again had to look away from her plump and bare skin as he picked up her clothes. He put her simple coat over her shoulders, when she shakily inhaled deeply and finally spoke.

"Y-You knew…" was her soft and steely accusation.

Itachi's eyes widened as he realized his slip.

* * *

Neji scowled at the figure that dragged him through the trees and took him away from Hinata to hide him, as per Hinata's wish.

The mysterious figure was a man as tall as Neji, naked and not with shame. Neji himself was just covered in sheets.

Neji watched, as tendrils as black as the figure's waist-length hair swirled around the figure to fully cover and drag the figure down to a size and form of a cat…

Neji turned once more to Hinata's direction, his instinct to protect her was as strong as that time when he gave up his life for her.

 _'I thought I was already dead…'_

* * *

"Hnnng…!" Itachi removed Hinata's discarded bra from his face, then leaned his head back with a groan, his skin sweating and his breathing hard. He turned his head to the side as Hinata forcefully nipped and sucked on his neck. His logical side was forcefully shut down.

What could he have down with a weeping Hinata? He was felt utterly remorseful and asked for her forgiveness, but she only wept harder, especially after mentioning his little brother.

"H-He does not love me", she said.

Then Itachi had tried to comfort and calm her by lending his shoulder. She had leaned into him, then she weakly grasped onto him, then looked up, tired and hurt. She then pulled him, bent her head up and tipped her toe. He tried to grab her waist to pull away, but she gently grabbed his hands and led them up.

Up on her flat stomach.

 _Oh, how smooth were her skin..._

Up and under her heavy round breasts.

 _Oh, how deliciously soft were they…_

Then she touched him.

Under his shirt.

Soft hand tickling his muscled belly.

Moving up lightly.

With his shirt following closely.

Gently over his chest.

Her breath ghosted over a nipple, then pink lips took over.

One delicate hand disappearing below his waistband.

* * *

[Back at Konoha]

Naruto banged on the Uchiha gate. He went straight there after coming back from an important mission. Sakura wouldn't mind, he was sure. She must be busy in the hospital anyway.

"Itachi! Sasuke!" Naruto hollered.

"SHUT. UP." A restrained growl was heard through the gate, as the said gate got yanked to the side with too force, revealing a deep scowl on Sasuke's stress-lined face.

Naruto barged pass Sasuke into the Uchiha compound, for once not really there looking for Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Naruto called as loud as he could with hands cupped beside his mouth.

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head, annoyed at his loudness. "Don't disturb the entire compound, idiot." Sasuke glowered for a bit more, also thinking about Itachi. "His team is not back yet."

"Oh…" Naruto slumped back. He wanted to see her again…

' _Hinata…'_

He was really worried about her, and it was not only because of, well, because they had sex. But, yeah, that too. He wanted to talk about that, too.

 _'I just want to clear things up.'_ Naruto thought as he relieved how tender Hinata was with him, even with dull eyes, he felt more passion from her compared to Sakura when they embraced.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt.

He had not told Sakura nor Sasuke. He was afraid. Afraid for himself and for Hinata. He was sure an enemy must have be controlling her when she jumped on him.

He turned to look back at Sasuke.

He felt a pang of guilt again. Guilt for being involved in manipulating Hinata, for he knew Sasuke volunteered to be the one to ask her out, because of his own guilt. And also for the prospect of a strong child. The warding off of his fangirls was an added bonus.

 _'But Sasuke does not love Hinata, right? '_ Naruto asked himself as he stared at the unusual bags under Sasuke's eyes. There really was no reason to feel guilt towards Sasuke. Sasuke might even end things off with Hinata, once her grieving period passes completely.

 _Right?_

Naruto grumbled, he wanted to demand to be included in Hinata's search and rescue team. He was already rushing out, when his breath got knocked off of him at the gate.

"Watch it, idiot." Sasuke glowered, as he too, rushed out.

"What the hell? Bastard!" Naruto rushed out next, only to fall into step with Sasuke, as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

They both sported grim faces and noticed that they both landed by the hokage tower huge and opened window, behind the hokage's chair.

"Are you following me?!" Naruto accused.

"Why would I follow you?" Sasuke was looking older by the minute, as he kept a permanent scowl on his face.

Kakashi turned around then, already having an idea of what the two wanted, as they both turned to him.

"I want to look for Hinata-chan! / Let me look for Hinata." The two said in unison.

And it made Naruto turn disbelievingly at Sasuke, eyes wide. And as he caught the desperate look on Sasuke's face, Naruto gaped. And as Naruto realised Sasuke's open concern for Hinata, Naruto frowned.


End file.
